Portrait of Silence
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *SasuNaru One-Shot* A simple, cute SasuNaru Christmas shot. Naruto is up to another lonely Christmas, but that's not what Sasuke wants. Beware of cliché and fluffiness. Merry Christmas!


**StarsOfYaoi:** this is my Christmas shot. Or an attempt at one. I hope you like! Enjoy! Basically no timeline but still there are hints of one.

And no, there won't be kimono and yukata in this chapter. that's too much of a cliché for me to use it. Besides, it's winter, and it's Christmas.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: K+

**Summary:** (SasuNaru, other mentioned couples such as KakaIru, LeeSaku, NejiShika, ChouIno) a simple fluffy, Christmas one–shot with Sasuke and Naruto… enjoy.

**Warnings:** in this one nothing really. a bit of fluff, a lot of **cliché**… Christmas does that to people.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Sadly. You'd like me to own it, ne? gets shot

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, dream, memories–**

……………………………………………

**Portrait of Silence  
**

**One-Shot**

That was it, Naruto knew it was coming.

It was _that time_ of the year again.

He could have evaded it by closing himself away from everyone, just like every other year, staring outside his window at the lights and at the decorations, but this time it was different… this time, Tsunade was going to force him out of his self–imposed loneliness in order to assist to the celebrations.

What was the feared time of the year again? Ah, yes, Christmas. Something about gifts, and snow, and trees with coloured lights and decorations, and people happily chatting around… Naruto still had to understand what it meant, after all, he'd never celebrated Christmas before.

Thinking back to when he was still at the academy, he could remember Iruka–sensei saying something about such festivity, and how its roots were lost in the past, and that no one really remembered when such thing appeared in their country and when exactly they had started to celebrate it… but he hadn't really paid attention to it so it didn't count.

It wasn't really important, after all.

Naruto closed himself away from everyone else in two occasions every year, one of them being his birthday, and the other, Christmas. Why? Because in those two dates everyone was happy, celebrating something they liked, and his presence was not 'accepted' as much as it was during the rest of the year.

Naruto understood this; his presence was a constant reminder of the many people who died in the battle against Kyuubi, and whether they thought him to be the demon itself or simply the carrier, it was the same thing –his presence made everyone sad, or angered.

The blond didn't hold a grudge against the villagers at all, because he knew Kyuubi had brought pain to them, and that its sealing had caused the death of the most loved Hokage ever, the Fourth.

So he would never blame on them their mean acting towards him… losing someone close to them could explain their harsh behaviour.

Naruto knew that festivities were meant to be spent with family, in happiness, and at least this he could allow to everyone in the village without his presence to remind them of what they had lost.

So, every year for the last sixteen, he'd been evading any living soul for both days, closing himself in his house and doing nothing.

At first it had been hard, because as a child he couldn't understand why everyone was sad or angry staring as he hopped down the streets of Konoha, smiling and playing with the snow, and he had fought against being secluded, but then the Third Hokage had explained to him that their eyes were hurt… that they would hurt him if he were to walk around…

He had been so young, and had been saved from a mop of villagers by Sandaime himself, before they could hurt him too much simply because he existed.

Naruto at that time had yet to know about Kyuubi, but he had understood, with the mind of a five–year–old child, that his presence was making them sad.

It was then that he'd tried to become someone that could bring happiness instead, trying to smile all the time, and had disappeared when festivities came.

Now that he knew about Kyuubi, Naruto continued his routine, this time knowing exactly why… not that it hurt less, but he loved his village, and he wanted everyone to be happy.

This time however, he knew things were going to be different, more complicated than ever… because Tsunade didn't like his method to make everyone happy. She wanted _him_ to be happy, not the village.

She had been really furious with Sandaime when he had told her about their silent agreement of him disappearing inside his house during those two peculiar dates, and had already prevented the Chuunin from assigning him missions on Christmas day.

Even Kakashi had been warned against that… Naruto fought the need to punch the wall. For the two years he had been with Jiraiya, travelling, it had been easier, since the Ero–sennin had let himself get drunk and fell asleep on the streets both times, leaving Naruto to fend off for himself (not that he minded).

Naruto stared quietly outside his window pane, his eyes trailing over the decorations of his neighbours' houses, gingerly lingering over a giant Christmas tree he could see right in front if him, on the window down the street.

There were so many lights, but the village was still preparing itself for the celebrations, and yet it was already beautiful, just like all the previous years. The streets sneaked away from his sight, filled with chatting people and cheery aura.

There was a main celebration Tsunade expected him to be, in the middle square of the village, where everyone would reunite at night, with shops and small stands. All his friends had been talking about it for weeks, already planning out what to do. He had heard Ino and Sakura had in mind to give a private party afterwards.

He didn't want to bitch with the old hag, but he also didn't want to go. She was expecting him to, but he would find a way not to.

It was better this way, he didn't know why she couldn't see that. Shit, old wrinkled women never knew when to shut up…

Shaking the depressing thought out of his mind, Naruto closed the window and hoped it would snow. At least the snow was something that always brought happiness in him, as he remembered all the times he'd spent playing outside.

Bouncing around his room, he mildly wondered if he could send a message to Gaara and ask him to spend the holiday with him –that if Gaara knew what Christmas was. He wasn't sure.

He didn't even know if in Suna they had the festivity at all… but thinking about how the village was, Naruto shook his head. Probably not, and Gaara would not care about such trivial things… he was the new Kazekage after all, he wouldn't have the time to fool around with him.

Grimacing, Naruto bounced to the door, the usual smile appearing on his face as he exited his apartment. It was almost natural to him now, it didn't even require him concentration to keep on smiling anymore, not like it did when he was younger.

Closing the door behind his back, Naruto looked upwards at the greyish clouds covering the sky. The temperatures had gone down, but he didn't care that much. Thankfully as he had a fire kitsune inside him, he didn't need much warmth –it was a good thing since his heater broke down and he had no money to repair it.

Keeping his eyes upwards, he walked down the streets, intending to go to Ichiraku ramen for a while… at least there they welcomed him, and during this time usually offered him free ramen.

Walking down the streets, breathing puffs through the cold air, Naruto bit his lips, narrowing his eyes in thought –he was sure there was something he'd forgotten about, in all his musings…

"Oi, _dobe_" a hand slammed down his shoulder, shaking Naruto out of his thoughts and making him jump out of his skin.

"_Teme_! Don't scare me like this!" the blond turned around only to find the smirking face of his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, staring down at him with a certain air of superiority that made Naruto want to punch him straight on his face.

His smile disappeared as he curled his lips in a growl. He was kind of snappy in this period, and he didn't like Sasuke's behaviour at all, so everything lead to him being pissed off.

It didn't matter it had been him the one who brought Sasuke back to Konoha, barely managing to avoid Orochimaru from taking over his friend's body and killing Sasuke's mind forever. It didn't matter the village still thought Sasuke to be a hero, whilst he was still the hated demon.

No, it wasn't this that bothered Naruto; he was used to the cold shoulders and the whispered insults, and the glares. He'd stopped caring since his return from Jiraiya's training.

No… it was Sasuke's acting that made Naruto derail from his usual cheerfulness.

"Something's wrong? What a ninja you are, not even able to detect me being here…" Sasuke smirked at him, his hand still on Naruto's shoulder.

That, exactly.

Naruto didn't like this new Sasuke; three years could change a person, Naruto knew that, but this much, and Sasuke… no.

For one, Sasuke was acting differently with him. Naruto had expected coldness, because the raven had seen his hopes to defeat his brother shatter away, he had expected Sasuke to glare at him (he had even prepared himself for that) but… Sasuke acted just like before.

As if nothing was wrong between them… as if nothing had changed, as if Sasuke hadn't betrayed Konoha for a psychotic, paedophile snake.

And what was worse, what made Naruto the more distressed was, Sasuke was kind of _touchy_, now. At least with him.

Slapping away Sasuke's hand from his shoulder, Naruto stepped back defensively, glaring at the raven haired teen in front of him.

He didn't like it, he didn't like the touching and the smirks and the fact that it should have been ok for him to see Sasuke was still… human.

But it wasn't.

Because to Naruto, Sasuke meant everything and even more, or he wouldn't have spent years strengthening only to take him back. It was not for Sakura, in the end, nor for the village.

It was for himself and Sasuke.

Naruto's feelings for Sasuke were a lot more than one could say he had for a friend, a rival, or a teammate… much more. And he didn't stand Sasuke because it was clear that for the raven haired teen the touching, the smirks, and the usual acting meant Naruto was nothing for him but something to play with.

Just like in the past.

Just like always.

If there was something Naruto would never accept, was Sasuke playing with him. It hurt too much.

"Go away" he hissed slowly, turning around and starting to walk away.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit as the raven haired teen moved in a flash to walk next to the blond, easily falling into the same speed. Naruto found out he couldn't really make him go away, as Sasuke never listened. At least not him.

There were times Naruto wished he would be able to go back to the time when Sasuke was still his rival, almost friend, when their relationship had been simple and clear.

Shaking his head, Naruto forced his smile to return to his face, knowing he would have to go to the Hokage to try and convince Tsunade to leave him alone.

Blinking, he allowed his eyes to look at his side, where Sasuke was walking silently staring at him. His blue eyes met dark ones and he glared, looking forwards again. Sasuke kept staring at him, and in his eyes unseen by Naruto, flashed a bit of uncertainty.

……………………………………………

Walking away from the ramen stand, Sasuke glared at everything in front or around of him with passion as he tried to put distance between himself, the blond dobe and the perverted emotionless freak that was currently speaking with said blond.

A certain perverted, dark haired freak that everyone thought was similar to him –to _him_, what were they, **blind**?!

Sasuke was fuming in rage, but on the outside to anyone that would have looked, he appeared calm and void of emotions, whilst on the inside there was a furnace of molten lava.

Oh, how much Sasuke hated the perverted guy that for a while had taken his place in Team 7, the one that got all of Naruto's attention and real smiles…

"Hello, Sasuke–kun!"

Sasuke didn't even spare a glance to Ino, who had been waving at him, and continued walking down the street, fuming of his own.

Blind to the villagers staring at him in awe and a bit of fear –since he _had_ been with a missing–nin for three years, after all, despite what the Council had to say about it– and the many fans he still had among the people of Konoha, something he despised with all his heart, his mind was set on the sole person that had ever attracted his full unconditioned attention.

Naruto.

His and Naruto's relationship ever since his return to Konoha had been tense and unsure, something Sasuke was not entirely blaming on himself; Naruto had not lost that sparkle in his eyes every time he passed, but it was dimmed, as if Naruto didn't trust him, or didn't want to trust him anymore.

Sasuke came back for the simple reason that Naruto wanted him to, as with time Sasuke had realized that Naruto was more important than his rushed revenge on his brother… after all, he still had time to grow stronger, especially with someone willingly to help at his side.

Sasuke came back because he was sure Naruto would greet him with open arms, but had found something that made him realize just how childish and stupid he'd been in the past.

Naruto's smiles had finally appeared to him for what they really were, false and empty, and his forced laughs and happiness, that had been the light in Sasuke's mind during his years with Orochimaru, were now soulless as the memory of warmth was replaced with nothing.

Naruto had been suffering just as much as he himself had, but Naruto had not escaped his reality for petty 'dreams' and 'ambitions' of power.

Sasuke had changed, matured, realizing how stupid he had really been, abandoning behind the only one that had recognized the real Sasuke inside him, and now he wanted to help Naruto the same way, by showing him he could count on Sasuke.

Because he wanted to show Naruto that he loved him.

Sasuke had never used the word love, let alone in foolish light ways; his liking for Naruto before was called appreciation, recognition and companionship, his care for his family was warmth and familiarity, the admiration for his brother had long since turned into hatred and rage…

But _love_.

Sasuke had never felt love before.

He'd hesitated at first in calling this feeling love, because he had never loved before, not in this way. Family love was a different thing altogether.

But he wasn't a child anymore. Ninja grew wiser too soon, and he was mentally old enough to understand the concept of the word. Love, that was what he felt towards Naruto. The need to protect him, even though he knew Naruto was more than capable to protect himself. The need to show him he was not alone, knowing at the same time that Naruto had made Sasuke's loneliness disappear.

He wanted to touch Naruto's skin and show everyone what kind of person the blond was, only to claim him as his own right afterwards.

What Sasuke saw in Naruto, he couldn't see in anyone else, and after much thinking he had admitted the name of the feeling with the word love.

He had hoped Naruto would, if not feel the same, at least be his friend. He'd wanted this. He wanted the blond's company and friendship and care back again, but returning home, had found his trust to be disappeared.

Naruto did not trust Sasuke anymore.

Instead he trusted…

"You, Snake–boy!"

Sasuke tensed again, his teeth clashing together with a snap as he felt the presence of the person that he hated the most at the moment (Itachi did not matter right now, he wasn't standing there, ready to be killed, in front of him).

Sasuke didn't even look up, knowing his control would shatter seeing the person that had managed to steal Naruto's affection and attention away.

But if Naruto did not feel the same for him, and instead he felt something for this guy… Sasuke could do nothing, could he?

Sasuke turned his eyes forwards, glaring with immense hatred at the teen in front of him, who was wearing his fake smile as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Move" he hissed, trying to sound calm and in control of himself.

Strangely enough, his Sasuke–glare, that would have caused everyone else so eep and disappear in a second, didn't have the expected results with that guy.

"Come on, Sasuke–kun, you should be nicer, after all it's Christmas tomorrow," Sai smiled again, enjoying too much his not–so–subtle teasing to stop at the murderous glare he was receiving.

After all, this was the guy who had hurt Naruto, and even though Sai wanted Naruto to be happy, and Naruto obviously liked this Uchiha Snake, he wasn't going to be nice to him.

Though, Naruto deserved happiness. And Sai had promised himself, and not only once, that he would make Naruto's smiles turn truer, just like the blond had done for him.

Sai wasn't blind to what Naruto had inside him, he wasn't that stupid, but he knew that apart for Sakura–hag and maybe the Hyuuga guy, no one knew… not even this Uchiha Snake. Thus, the Uchiha Snake needed to open his eyes just a bit more.

"The Hokage is looking for you, Snake-boy" he smiled again, feeling the muscles of his face tense in the comfortably familiar acting. Only with Naruto he was able to truly smile, but the Uchiha surely did not deserve warmth. "I think it has something to do with Naruto–kun".

He saw the way the Uchiha Snake's eyes narrowed at the mention of the blond, and couldn't hide a proper sigh. Really, those two were helplessly hopeless.

Thankfully he was still readying about love in his books. He had a long way to go to be able to understand at least partly this feeling.

Watching the Uchiha disappear above the rooftops of Konoha, Sai let his fake smile finally drop away, wondering why, in all his years of life, he had finally started enjoying himself only when doing stupid things like this one, in a pathetic village like this was.

Shaking his head in amusement, Sai disappeared in the crowd.

……………………………………………

Naruto glared at the old hag, though his glare looked more like a pout than anything vaguely threatening, and crossed his arms on his chest, trying in vain to look pissed off. He was, but it looked like he couldn't convey the message to the woman.

After reaching Ichiraku ramen with Sasuke on his heels, Naruto had ordered a ramen but hadn't been able to enjoy it at all; the raven haired teen had been at his side all the time, and Naruto had felt his eyes on him, at least until Sai had arrived.

Thankfully, Sai had lifted Naruto's mood a bit, knowing the blond had needed an outlet with his stress and the moment Sasuke disappeared, walking stiffly away because of Sai, Naruto had taken the chance to go to the Hokage tower.

He'd hoped Tsunade would understand, but…

"I don't want to participate at the celebration" he growled out, biting his lip in anger. He couldn't believe Tsunade would want him to. "It's not the right thing to do!"

"But you will, Naruto, that's settled already" her face was emotionless as she spoke with a serious tone, but her eyes were shining with worry. "You will have fun this year, after everything you've been through… you deserve happiness more than anyone else".

Naruto shook his head forcibly.

"Christmas isn't even a proper celebration, old hag!" the veins in her neck twitched at this, but Naruto paid no attention. "What's wrong in wanting to hide and let them be happy? I am hurting the village simply by walking down the streets, and it's not like I am not used to it… Iruka–sensei always invite me over for lunch, so I am not alone!"

He didn't mention the fact that Iruka had asked him to cancel their usual lunch for the first time ever, since he wanted to spend it with Kakashi–sensei.

Naruto didn't feel sad about it, after all it had been him the one to convince his teacher into it –he wanted Iruka to be happy and spend Christmas with the one he loved.

If he were to remain alone… it was ok. It wouldn't matter, as long as his precious people were happy.

Tsunade shook her head.

"If you won't present yourself to the celebrations tomorrow, you won't be able to do anything higher than D–rank missions for the whole year" she threatened him, knowing this would be enough to deter the teen from his isolation.

She wanted him happy. She wanted him to smile again and not fake it.

She couldn't accept what Sandaime had unconsciously forced him to do for all these years, close himself away on the days he should have had fun with his friends.

"Then it's settled" Naruto's tone was final.

Tsunade was about to smile, knowing she had won, when Naruto continued.

"I'll be seeing you in two days, so we can prepare my D–rank missions for the next year".

The Godaime Hokage stood there speechless, staring at Naruto with shocked eyes. he was so determined in not making the villagers sad that he was willing to be removed from high missions for that…

All her resolve dissolving instantly, Tsunade shook her head, her face showing all her sadness and care for the blond teen in front of her. He was just on the other side of the desk but at the moment… he felt too far away for her to reach to him.

"Naruto, why do you keep on hurting yourself like this? You've spent all your birthdays and Christmas days shut inside your apartment, alone… why won't you allow yourself to be happy?"

Naruto allowed a smile to blossom on his face. Yeah, he wasn't happy, but he felt some sort of comfort in knowing the villagers were not sad because of him. He loved his village dearly, after all.

"Tsunade obaa–chan, you have nothing to be sad about! I'll be ok!" Tsunade was even more hurt because Naruto's smile was a true one now.

It hurt her to know he was saying the truth, because he believed in his own words…

With a wave he stood up, flashing her a grin of his own, and then disappeared outside the window, jumping above the trees towards his house.

'_Naruto…'_ she hid her face in her hands. _'That's not fair…'_

Outside the door, Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

……………………………………………

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto, who was walking down the street, intent into buying some groceries before going home, turned around with a smile, waving at his friend as she walked near him. She was holding some shopping bags in her hands, sign she had been doing the last Christmas purchases.

Sakura looked happy, Naruto noted, and he couldn't but smile a bit wider at her; the last few years the two had not been friends so to speak, not even when they were teammates, but after Sasuke disappeared, and Naruto left to train, Sakura had decided to give up on her stupid fangirlistic dreams of marrying Sasuke and have his children and grow up.

Training under Tsunade had given her a real prospective of what a shinobi life really was, and she had come to appreciate more what she could have instead of pining over what she would never have.

"Sakura–chan!" Naruto waved at her and looked around, surprised to see her alone. Usually in this period Ino would be right at her side but this time it looked like the blonde was nowhere to be found. "Where is Ino?"

"Ino–pig had to buy the last Christmas gift," Sakura smiled at him, saying her friend and rival's name with a warm tone. "Seems like she wants to impress a certain someone" she added mischievously.

Naruto frowned, not really believing anything Ino could do would impress Sasuke the least, but decided to say nothing.

"Ah, Naruto, I wanted to ask you something! I don't remember seeing you at the festivities of Christmas the previous years, but I wanted to know if you are willing to come with us all at the party!" Sakura smiled at him, switching the bags she was holding in her hands.

Naruto's lips twitched downwards for a second, shocked that Sakura would ask him to attend as well, but then his usual smile took over, and he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

"I can't, Sakura–chan," he shrugged, trying to appear casual. "I've got… I've got a mission and I'll have to leave this evening… so I hoped you could give out my gifts for everyone".

Sakura bit her lip, vaguely sensing that something was wrong, but she had no time to ask because that moment a green blur flashed through the street and stopped at their side; Lee smiled as brightly as he could at the two ninja and raised his huge eyebrows.

"A merry Christmas to both of you, Naruto–kun, my lovely Sakura…" he smiled again, almost blinding them. "Such a wonderful period of the year, the perfect way to show the youthful flame that burns in the shinobi and villagers of Konoha!"

Even though his words were expected by the two teens, what they hadn't expected was the change of style in Lee's outfit, which consisted in a green and red spandex, a red jacket over that, and a silly red and white hat. He looked pretty stupid with such clothes, but at the same time, utterly happy.

Naruto covered his snickers behind a not–so–discrete cough whilst Sakura's lips twitched upwards. In the last few months she had come to grudgingly appreciate Lee's acting with her, which was opposite to the way Sasuke had always treated her.

That's why she had decided that she would accept Lee's invitation, and go with him at the celebrations. It wouldn't be a proper date, but she wanted to see if it could work out. Lee was a nice guy, and she had started to like him, as she slowly let go her childish crush for Sasuke.

"As I was saying, I can't come, but I will come later and give you the gifts" Naruto had sensed the slight change in the atmosphere and felt he needed to leave. He could clearly see Lee's teeth shining and he didn't like it one bit, it always meant he wanted to drag those closer to him in some strange training–like affair.

Oh, he liked Lee alright, but that was too much.

"I have to go now, see you later Sakura–chan! Lee, merry Christmas!" with a smile Naruto jumped away, leaving behind a frowning Sakura fending off Lee's happy cheering.

Sakura stared at the boy who she had accepted as potential boyfriend spazz at her side about something that sounded suspiciously like 'youth, new spandex and a Santa's hat' (she couldn't be sure since she was tuning him out, who could blame her?) with a small smile on her lips, knowing that despite his strange acting, Lee was a good person, and then turned to where Naruto had disappeared.

Something was wrong and she didn't know what… Naruto was supposed to trust her enough to know he could talk freely with her, even though it was only a while they had been able to really be friends, but…

Something was indeed wrong.

"Lee, let's go, I need to speak with Tsunade–shishou" she commanded to the green–spandex wearing teen.

On his way towards his apartment, Naruto felt a strange twitch inside his stomach at the thought that Sakura, of all people, had wanted his company. Yes, they were friends, but he wasn't used to it and it felt strange.

Feeling happier than moments before, Naruto smiled to himself, knowing he wouldn't mind as much as the other years being alone in his apartment; at least he knew his friends cared.

……………………………………………

Naruto smiled happily as he wobbled down the street, knowing this was his last stroll in the village before his isolation; he was enjoying it, watching the lights and the decorations the villagers had put up on their houses, feeling warmth inside his chest as he stared at the happy people around him.

It was six in the afternoon, so it was dark already, the lights glowing around him making him feel peaceful and relaxed.

Konoha looked wonderful in the cheerful aura Christmas seemed to give out so freely, and Naruto had to admit he liked this festivity a lot.

Yes, it would have been better with the snow, but he didn't really care, since the sky was still covered with dark grey clouds and it was probable it would indeed snow during the night.

He was currently bringing all his Christmas gifts to Sakura's house, knowing the pink haired teen would then give them out to the others the next day, and the weight of the presents he had carefully chosen for his friends were making him a little unsteady on his feet.

It took him a lot to decide what to do for everyone, and he had to use the money he had saved for his new kunai set, but he didn't care, because he knew he would make everyone happy.

He had bought Sasuke a gift too, even though he was sure the teen would not go to the celebrations, and that probably he would never be happy for it, but Naruto loved Sasuke, and not even what the raven became now could make the blond forget the old Sasuke. and even if Sasuke would not accept his gift, or throw it away, Naruto felt better knowing there was something for him as well.

He still cared, after all. Because Sasuke was far more important than anything else.

Puffing out his breath in little clouds, Naruto tried to warm himself up a bit with his jacket, though he knew it wouldn't provide him much warmth –he had to go back home where he had finally been able to repair his heater (thanks to Iruka–sensei who, feeling guilty for leaving Naruto alone on Christmas, had decided to visit him).

Reaching over to knock at Sakura's door, he was surprised when it opened without him touching it, and the girl appeared on the front door with a smile on her face.

"Wha… how–" he blinked.

"I saw you wobble here through the window, I was putting on the decorations, stupid" she explained merrily as she moved aside to let him in.

Naruto shook his head, since it was already too late and he needed to get to his house as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now" he cleared his throat and handed Sakura his gifts. "Yours is… the red and white one, Sakura–chan, merry Christmas!"

"Wait, Naruto!" Sakura stopped him, biting her lips. "You're not going on a mission, right?"

Naruto froze.

"What? No, I do have a mission and–"

"Naruto, don't lie to me, I asked Tsunade–shishou about it and she told me about what you do every year" her face was stern and a bit angered. She felt guilty because she had never noticed, and because Naruto was her friend and she had let him be hurt so much before realizing something was wrong.

She hadn't even noticed about the tension between the blond and Sasuke until Sai told her.

She really was a horrible friend.

"Naruto, I am sorry I didn't notice before… it's because of Kyuubi, is it?" she knew of course, Naruto had told her himself during their mission to save Gaara, and she had never looked at him with hatred. She had always treated him the same.

Naruto stiffened and didn't answer, not liking the sound of the demon's name coming out of his friend's lips, but the reaction alone was enough for Sakura to understand.

"Naruto… you shouldn't care for what they think… you deserve to be happy as well!" Sakura knew he wouldn't listen, and that he would never follow her advice but she had to ask nonetheless.

"Sakura–chan, you have nothing to worry, after all it was me the one that decided this way," he smiled at her, and for a second Sakura wished it had been him the one she had fallen in love for, instead of the brooding Uchiha.

Maybe it would have been better that way, but Sakura knew her heart was going in another direction entirely, and so was Naruto's. they were friends, and that was more than enough.

"Naruto…"

"I've gotta go Sakura–chan, see you in two days!" before she could speak again, Naruto moved forwards and hugged her, his smile dazzling her for a second before the blond disappeared down the street, out of the pink haired girl's sight. Clutching the gifts with her hands, Sakura sighed.

She was about to close the door and get back inside, when a hand slammed against the wood of the door, preventing her from moving.

Sakura jumped a bit and turned around, finding herself under the heated glare of one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura" he seethed.

The pink haired girl blushed a bit, but the blush suddenly disappeared into a grimace, and she pushed Sasuke away from her, inwardly chuckling, as she knew that some years ago her reaction would have been different.

"Yeah, yeah, we have to talk" she waved offhandedly, motioning for the raven to enter.

……………………………………………

Stretching his back as he stared outside his window, Naruto took a look at Konoha.

Now it was really dark, as it was twenty past ten, and the only lights around were the ones coming from the decorations and the lampposts down the street.

Naruto's eyes slowly traced the darkened profile of the Hokage mountain, knowing he wouldn't be able to recognise their faces in the shadows but knowing their positions too well not to know where to look at.

His thoughts moved to Iruka–sensei, who was probably spending the night with Kakashi–sensei (Naruto swore under his breath that if he were to know Kakashi had somehow imposed himself over the Chuunin he would skin the perverted Jounin alive), then to Sasuke, wondering what the Uchiha was doing.

Even despite his acting with the raven, Naruto couldn't stop himself from worrying over him. After all he still cared, no matter what. Probably Sasuke was brooding in a corner of his house, Naruto pondered.

Snickering quietly under his breath, even though there was nothing to laugh at and probably it was just the need to hear his own voice in the silence of his apartment, Naruto stood up and quietly made his way towards the fridge, intent in making himself something to eat.

Contrariwise to what many thought, he didn't eat only ramen, even though he loved it and craved for it and would probably end up licking the floor for one; he hated vegetables but he enjoyed meat and fish a lot.

It was just that ramen was less expensive, and if he wanted to have his weapons all cleaned and ready he had to keep money for it, so he was used to be wary of what he ate (not to mention the food people sold to him usually was rotten, whilst ramen wouldn't get wasted easily enough).

He took out a box of chocolate and whistling a random tune under his breath he started to boil the milk, licking his lips at the enticing smell.

It was not that bad after all, he mused whilst waiting for his treat. He was alone, yes, but now he knew his friends cared for him and the heater worked. That was enough for him.

It was then that someone knocked at the door.

Naruto blinked and his shoulder suddenly tensed, wondering how in the hell he hadn't felt someone getting near. He didn't like not being able to detect someone approaching, much less in a day like this, when he closed himself away from others to evade seeing someone that would be hurt by his presence.

Clenching his teeth, Naruto wondered if it was someone that wanted to throw bottles at him again (like three years before), but in the end he decided he could fend off for himself and moved to the door, feeling adrenaline pump in his veins.

Creaking it open, he was completely shocked to see Sasuke standing there, of all people. Naruto blinked twice at the cold expression the raven haired teen had, completely emotionless, his eyes void of any emotion staring straight into his own, before his attention drifted to what Sasuke was holding in his hands.

His blood run cold as he recognized the gift he'd bought for the raven, and felt his heart clench painfully.

So the Uchiha was here to give it back to him, maybe to ask why he'd bothered, or maybe to make fun out of him.

More so, Sasuke was there, and this was not good at all. He was supposed to be alone.

"_Teme_, what are you doing here?" he growled out, feeling somewhat cornered and not sure about the whole situation he was in.

Sasuke didn't reply and after taking out his shoes, pushing Naruto away from the entrance he moved into the blond's apartment, cold eyes darting around to take in the emptiness of it. There weren't even the empty ramen cups he had expected.

"Hey!" Naruto felt as if his personal space had been invaded as Sasuke turned to look at him, his face still unreadable. "You have no right to enter like this in my house!" rage was better than nothing, Naruto thought to himself.

Better be angered than show confusion…

_And he was damn confused._

Sasuke still didn't speak, his eyes burning into Naruto's, until the blond realized what was wrong and almost slapped himself. He shouldn't have opened the door at all, he was supposed to be away in mission!

'_Good job, idiot'_ he hissed to himself.

There was a thick silence, and Naruto finally relented, his shoulders dropping as he motioned for the table.

Sasuke shifted and sat down in front of Naruto, who then shoot up again remembering he had something boiling, and moved towards the kitchen part of his apartment "would you like some chocolate?" he asked, finally breaking the tense silence in the room.

Sasuke again didn't answer, but Naruto could see him shift his head in a small nod and after some seconds he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of the other, sitting down.

The silence was thick again, but somehow less tense, and Naruto sipped his chocolate, waiting for Sasuke to speak, his mind coming up with various possible reasons as to why he was there and not in mission.

Unfortunately for him, none of them were plausible, so he was left with nothing.

"Explain".

Naruto jumped out of his skin, not having expected Sasuke to speak (well, he was waiting, but it still came as a surprise), and his hands started to tremble a bit, as he unconsciously clenched his fingers around the mug of chocolate.

"There is nothing to explain" he murmured, sounding unconvinced even to his own ears.

Sasuke's eyes were on him but he didn't lift his head, staring at the table. He didn't know how to chase away the feeling of vulnerability he was feeling now, because he didn't like it one bit.

Sasuke was unnerving. His piercing stare was unnerving. And his silence was unnerving too. Damn _teme_.

On his own, Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had presented himself there, after his speech with Sakura and after having overheard (he refused to say he had peeped) Tsunade speaking with Naruto, he had suddenly realized why Naruto had been evading him.

Naruto didn't trust him because Sasuke had thought he would be able to get back to what they had before without even trying, but Naruto had been hurt by him. Sasuke had hurt Naruto like no one had ever done before, and now Sasuke knew he had to speak clearly to the blond for him to understand.

Or he would lose his best friend and… love, forever.

He had to speak with him, if only to regain their friendship, and he had to show Naruto he could trust him. That he would not hurt him again. As he and the village had hurt him too much already.

"Sakura told me" Sasuke replied quietly, his face still unreadable as he himself sipped the chocolate.

The mug Naruto held slammed against the table's surface with a loud thud, and Sasuke suddenly found himself staring into deep wide blue eyes.

No, this was probably not the right thing to say.

'_Way to go'_ Sasuke berated himself.

"What?" Naruto paled considerably, his voice so low Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear him. "What did you…"

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes.

"I overheard your speech with Tsunade" he said. "And I spoke to Sakura about you. She told me".

Naruto felt rage bubble inside him. So Sakura had spilled to her 'beloved' about Kyuubi. So Sasuke now knew, knew what Naruto hosted inside himself. About the power that had caused his older brother to want him.

"Why?! What do you care?! Why are you prying into my business?!" he stood up, spilling some chocolate on his fingers and on the table as he glared at the raven, eyes burning with anger. "Who gave you the permission to ask about me?!"

Sasuke stood there motionless, his eyes cold and calm.

"Naruto, I'm sorry" he replied.

The rage and the anger disappeared in a rush from Naruto's body as he fell down on his chair again, in disbelief. No, it couldn't possibly be right… Uchiha Sasuke didn't apologize to him.

It wasn't possible…

"What?" he was truly confused now.

Nothing was making sense. First Sasuke's acting with him, then Tsunade wanting him to stop his annual traditions, then Sakura inviting him, then this… Naruto didn't know where to look at anymore.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke quietly replied.

Naruto closed his mouth and stared at the raven, knowing exactly why he was apologizing for; he felt tears pool in his eyes without his consent and he pushed them down, knowing better than to cry in front of his friend and rival.

Those apologizes meant more to Naruto than just a petty 'I am sorry for having tried to kill you'. It didn't mean this, not entirely at least. It meant Sasuke cared for Naruto and still considered him a friend. It meant Sasuke had acknowledged his presence, it meant Sasuke wanted them to be friends again.

It meant Sasuke didn't hold a grudge on him for having taken him back to Konoha.

It meant…

"Thanks" he replied, looking away.

Yeah, Naruto was sure of that. Nothing made sense anymore.

Sasuke's shoulders relaxed, the tension he had been feeling until now finally disappearing. He was happy, because Naruto was willing to save their friendship.

"So you don't care about…"

Sasuke shook himself out of his thoughts and stared at Naruto, who was glancing down at his now empty mug, and understood his question.

"I do mind…" he replied. Naruto's eyes snapped towards him. "But not because you are a demon… I mind because that's the reason they hate you…"

Naruto swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry even though he'd finished his chocolate seconds before, and stared into dark orbs.

"It's not such a big thing" he weakly replied, feeling his energies being drained away.

He finally seemed to notice one of Sasuke's hands was still holding onto his gift, and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you" he commented in a low voice.

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze to what he was holding, and shook his head, feeling a smirk return on his face.

"_Dobe_" he muttered, almost affectionately, but Naruto didn't take it as an offence.

Naruto felt something start to coil in his stomach as he realized he was sitting in his kitchen, speaking levelly with Sasuke, of all people. Normally it would have been awkward, but not now. He should have been alone. And Sasuke was there.

And it felt… right.

"So you don't mind?" Naruto asked again, his lips finally curving upwards in a smile.

Sasuke shook his head, feeling his lips twitch upwards in reflex. "I don't mind, _dobe_… but I didn't think you would consider me a friend after…"

"_Teme_" Naruto snorted, pouting. So it was like this. Sasuke had been uncertain too, that was why he had been acting as if nothing had happened. He wanted Naruto's friendship. "You're my most precious person after all" he muttered, not expecting the other to hear.

Sasuke tensed up, not knowing what to say. He felt a familiar warmth spread through his body at Naruto's words, and felt his lips turn upwards.

Finally. Finally, everything was settling back to what had been before, but somehow Sasuke could not settle down to that. Not anymore. He wanted something more.

Standing up almost as if his body was moving of its own accord, Sasuke stepped towards Naruto, who was standing up to put away the two mugs; one of Sasuke's hands moved to grab one of the mugs but instead wrapped around Naruto's hand.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes again, shocked by the sudden unexpected contact –he had yet to grow accustomed to Sasuke being so touchy.

"Sasuke…?"

"You're my most precious person too, Naruto" he breathed slowly.

He didn't care if the way he acted was completely opposite to his normal self –he cared for Naruto and he would do anything to have the blond with him.

He had already hurt him too much.

"I promise you I won't hurt you anymore" he murmured, his fingers brushing against Naruto's hands, slowly tugging it into his own.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was starting to feel freaked out. This was a whole new level of… 'touchiness' from Sasuke's part.

Not that he minded, but everything was happening a bit too… too…

Sasuke smirked, feeling Naruto's trembling form so close to his own, and looked down at the blond, meeting his eyes. Able to be so close to him, to express his feelings clearly, not hiding anymore. Sasuke's smirk turned into a smile, shocking Naruto.

"Would you mind if I were to give you my gift now?" Sasuke slowly leaned against Naruto, still holding his hand, and Naruto moved towards the warmth, almost unconsciously.

"I wouldn't mind" he whispered back.

Sasuke closed the distance between their faces, the hold on Naruto's hand tightening almost painfully as he brushed his lips against the blond ones, tracing them with his tongue before finally kissing him chastely, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Naruto's taste.

Naruto quietly keened, closing his own eyes and losing himself in the sensations of the kiss, the cool soft touch against his lips, feeling light and dizzy as Sasuke finally pulled away, staring at him in silence.

Naruto missed the touch instantly, panting lightly as he pressed his head against Sasuke's chest, overwhelmed by what had happened and unable to think clearly.

Sasuke had kissed him.

It was not friendship anymore, the kiss had proven it. It was more, something maybe too big, and it scared him immensely. He had wanted that to happen but it felt unreal, and for the first time Naruto had the strong impulse to run away.

Instead he took a shuddering breath, fighting the need to kiss Sasuke again.

He wanted to stay and he wanted to run, he wanted to believe it was true, and that Sasuke really was willing to be with him, he wanted to let himself go and trust Sasuke again…

He wanted it to be true…

"W… why?" he rasped out, licking his lips and the lingering taste of the raven's own ones.

"_Dobe_…" again that word, but this time the affection was too clear to be missed. "I returned because of you… I am still here because of you… " Sasuke's cool lips brushed against his own again, a fleeting kiss that sent a sparkle of pleasure through Naruto's body. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke…" he keened again.

"_I need you…"_ and it was both teens' desire.

Naruto felt his heart give a pull inside his chest, and chocked on a sob.

Was this… really happening? Was it real?

His voice was stuck in his throat, but the blond still found the strength to speak. "Sasuke… you're not… you're not playing with me, are you?" _'I wouldn't be able to keep on acting as if nothing was wrong, then…'_

Sasuke shook his head, and dropping the enveloped present on the table he circled Naruto's shoulders with his arms, effectively trapping Naruto's trembling form against his own.

"You're safe with me… I promise Naruto, you're safe with me…" he crushed the other shinobi in a tight hug, feeling his hair under his fingers. "I won't hurt you anymore, I won't let anyone hurt you… we will be strong together… if you want…"

Naruto clenched his grip on Sasuke's shoulders, knowing the same comfort the raven was giving him was also the one he was asking back. Naruto felt all his hesitation disappear, because he already knew he could trust Sasuke. He _would_ trust him.

They didn't need any more words, because everything had already been said.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, burying his face in the other's chest.

"Merry Christmas" he murmured.

Outside the window, the snow slowly started to fall.

……………………………………………

It was not the sun against his face that woke Naruto up the next morning, Christmas morning; Naruto was used to sleep with anything coming down on him and wouldn't have woken up in the middle of a storm (even though if it were a kunai being thrown at him it would be a different thing).

No, it was a loud, insistent banging at the door.

Fighting against the sleep that clouded his mind, Naruto stretched a bit in his bed and wondered why on hell he felt this comfortable. Usually in the mornings he always felt tired and snappy, but right now he felt…

Contented.

Groaning something under his breath, Naruto shifted on his bed, only for his arms and legs to hit something behind him.

Blinking tiredly, Naruto slightly turned around, and almost had a heart–attack when he saw a very much dishevelled Sasuke sleeping next to him.

In his bed.

Thankfully clothed. At least.

Naruto blushed crimson as he remembered what had happened the night before, on Christmas Eve, about Sasuke coming to his house. They had talked, and reasoned, and then…

And then kissed…

Lifting his fingers to brush against his own lips, Sasuke's lingering taste still there, Naruto felt a smile stretch his lips almost on its own.

He wasn't alone anymore. Sasuke was with him, on Christmas day.

Smiling brightly, Naruto leaned over Sasuke's still sleeping form and brushed his lips against the other teen's, only to suddenly have the world spin around him as Sasuke pushed him against the mattress, snuggling a bit with him and kissing him at the same time.

Naruto quietly moaned, kissing back just as happily, at least until the knocks started again.

Shit, he had forgotten there was someone at the door.

"Sasuke…" Naruto tried to pry the raven away from him, but unsuccessfully. "Sasuke… the door…" his breath itched as Sasuke's lips met his neck, but in the end he managed to push him away. "Sasuke–_teme_, there is someone at the door!"

Sasuke grumbled, "let them be" and tried to grab Naruto again, but the blond shifted away from him and stood up, stretching his back.

In the end, Sasuke had decided to stay for the night, and they had bucked together in the same bed –though they had done nothing more than lay there, together.

Sasuke could not explain, not even to himself, the pressure on his chest, but it was something comforting and almost pleasant. He felt warm and contented, by simply staring at Naruto, knowing he was his.

'_Mine'_.

Standing up as well, trying to get back some of his pride by taming his hair (Uchiha morning hair… was not something nice to see), Sasuke followed a bouncier–than–normal Naruto in the kitchen and to the door.

"Who…" Naruto let out an undignified squeal as, opening the door, a crowd of people started to enter inside the room, chatting happily about cold and snow.

Naruto stared in shock as all the Rookie Nine and Team Gai filled his apartment, happily chatting, all dressed up with warm and heavy clothes, all of them staring at him with huge smiles and big bags.

"Merry Christmas Naruto!" Sakura chirped, taking out her silly red hat with a smile.

Naruto blinked, completely astonished, as Ino and Sakura started bickering about how they should move into Sasuke's house for the party, since it was the biggest out of all the others, whilst the group of friends moved towards him for the ritual greetings.

Neji was being dragged by a very much happy Lee in the same red and green spandex from the other day, the Hyuuga trying to resist as he grabbed viciously Shikamaru's hand, who was trying in vain to oppose himself to his lover's acting.

"Merry Christmas!"

Chouji had a lovely scarf around his neck, one end of which was in Ino's hand as she kept the teen in check, tugging on it if the boy were to do as much as stare at the bag in his hands (that was filled with food).

TenTen was holding on Hinata's arm, trying to keep the younger Hyuuga from fainting as it was the first time she entered Naruto's apartment, whilst Kiba and Shino were busy commenting about how much snow had fallen during the night.

"Merry… Christmas…Naruto–kun…" Hinata managed to whisper out, her words lost in the noise coming from the other teens.

Naruto stood in the middle of all of that, blinking owlishly at them.

"What… what are you guys doing here?" he asked, staring at all of them at the same time.

Sakura and Ino turned towards him, smiling almost predatorily.

"What, you thought we would allow you to enjoy a peaceful Christmas day with Sasuke–kun… all alone? You got it wrong then" they laughed then, showing they were only joking, Ino's eyes moving towards the Chubby teen she was keeping… on a leash.

Naruto blinked then blushed crimson. His utter confusion was of short terms as someone popped up next to him, smiling brightly.

"Merry Christmas Naruto–kun, don't strain yourself too much by allowing Sasuke to do you… it's not good for your health!" Sai's smile was warm though, one of the only smiles he reserved for the blond only.

Naruto flushed crimson again as he punched Sai in the cheek, mortified in front of all of his friends. His eyes met Sasuke's, who wasn't sure if he should be actually amused or angered by the intrusion.

"Tsunade told us you were going to stay here all alone," Kiba grinned toothily at him, baring his fangs. Akamaru copied him. "But we can't have that, you're going to have to spend aaaaalllll day with us now!"

Naruto started to laugh then, finally understanding.

His friends had wanted to spend Christmas day with him.

"I propose we go to Sasuke's house!" Kiba yelled out. "Let's trash some expensive ornaments!"

Sasuke glared at him for that, but the Inuzuka wasn't paying attention anymore, as the crowd started to move out of Naruto's apartment.

"Come on everyone, let's allow the two lovebirds to dress up properly now!" Ino laughed, pushing everyone away. Her voice echoed in the apartment again, "Chouji! Stop ogling at the food!"

The blond stood there in the empty room, feeling somehow out of it as he recovered from the sudden, flashy assault of his friends. That had been quite the shock.

Sasuke reached for him, pulling the blond in a hug, pecking softly his lips.

"You have your friends there, now" he said, almost offhandedly. "And there is me, _dobe_. Merry Christmas".

Naruto smiled brightly at him.

"Shut it, _teme_!" he replied happily, before bouncing towards his room to change.

Sasuke followed him, smirking all the way down. Maybe he could get to molest his blond a little.

……………………………………………

**StarsOfYaoi:** hopefully it wasn't too shitty. Maybe I'll rewrite it later on.

Merry Christmas to all of you, readers, reviewers, simply passer–bys, I wish you all a wonderful Christmas!


End file.
